


Lullaby

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Black Hat is slightly out of character, Black Hat isn't such an asshole as he seems, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dementia is like her big sister and friend, Eventual Fluff, Eventually he gets soft because of her, Father-daughter relationship later on, Fatherhood, Flug is like her big brother, Happiness and cuteness in some parts, He's nice to her, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Raised by a Eldritch Demon, Sad, Sharing a Bed, She also loves that bear 5.0.5, She sneaks into his bed, She's like a sweet angel that needs to be protected, Slight bromance between Black Hat and Flug, The demon eventually becomes a good dad for the human little girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Piper had ran away, after everything that happened. Being in the woods, she kept running. That night was dark and cold. She was alone. Until she met Black Hat.They eventually get a bond, like a father and daughter would.





	1. Chapter 1 - Dark Man

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but my oc and the Fanfiction ♡

“Piper, sweetheart, we'll be back soon. I love you.”

 

That was the last thing Piper heard from her mother. She saw them leave.

 

She sat down on her bed, quietly holding her stuffed rabbit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Piper waited for hours but, her mom and dad never came back. She walked downstairs and goes into the living room. She turns on the tv.

 

She stared at the screen as a news report was going on. They talked about a car crash, that a couple was dead. They showed the pictures of them too. Her eyes widened a bit.

 

'W-what..? N-No, that can't be right.. I'm alone…?’ she thought, to herself.

 

Then, she hears a knock at the door.

 

“Hello?” One of the men said.

 

It was the police.

 

Piper didn't want to be taken away from there. So, she ran to the back door. She left and runs away. As much as her legs could carry her.

 

It felt like a long time, although it was only an hour. 

 

Piper started getting small cuts and scratches on her bare feet as she keeps going. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Piper kept running. She held her stuffed rabbit. 

 

She was alone, as she ran in the woods. It's dark and cold out. 

 

She looked behind herself, this caused her to run into something.

 

She falls onto the ground. She looked up and saw what was there. 

 

It is a dark figure, a man with dark gray skin and green, sharp teeth. He also has a black top hat. He's mostly wearing black and red on him. He is taller than her. 

 

Piper was slightly afraid, he scared her a little bit. But, she also stayed calm. 

 

'Who is this?’ she also thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat looked down at the child. He noticed that it was a little girl.

 

She has brown hair with light blue eyes and white skin. She is wearing a gray dress, that's slightly ripped on the bottom of it. She is holding a stuffed rabbit in her arms. She looks to be human and is probably nine years old. She's barefoot too. 

 

They were staring at each other, silently, for a few seconds. After that, Black Hat finally talked.

 

“You alone?” Black Hat asked her.

 

She slowly nods her head and gets up.

 

“Name's Black Hat.”

 

“I'm Piper.”

 

Black Hat thought to himself, for a second. Then, he reached out his hand to her.

 

Piper was looking at the hand now. She notices that he has claws. After a little bit, she slowly takes it, she grabs and holds it, tightly.

 

Black Hat didn't seem to mind that.  

 

They started walking now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat took her back to his mansion.

 

Piper stares at it, liking the black and red mansion.

 

He pulled her inside then, closed the door.

 

“You can stay here, for awhile if you like. There's a empty room upstairs with a bed. Get some sleep.” he said to her.

 

Black Hat's voice was slightly calm, not angry like he usually is.

 

He left, going upstairs and into his own room, before Piper could say anything to him.

 

“Ok..” Piper said, quietly, to herself when she noticed that he was gone. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - That Night

_“You can stay here, for awhile if you like. There's a empty room upstairs with a bed. Get some sleep.”_

 

_Black Hat's voice was slightly calm, not angry like he usually is._

 

_He left, going upstairs and into his own room, before Piper could say anything to him._

 

_“Ok..” Piper said, quietly, to herself when she noticed that he was gone._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Piper walked up the stairs. She saw Black Hat walk into his room. Then, she opened a door, walking into the empty room.

 

She gets in the bed, putting the stuffed rabbit near her now. She lays down, pulling the blankets over herself, getting deep in her thoughts. 

 

After awhile, she closed her eyes and falls asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Piper was sleeping peacefully.

 

But, that didn't last long.

 

She started having a nightmare. She was all alone there. Death and blood was everywhere.

 

I don't wanna be alone.. Don't leave me, please.. 

 

She cried in her sleep.

 

Piper wakes up. She opens those blue eyes.

 

She noticed that she was crying. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. She gets up, out of that bed.

 

Everything was silent.

 

Piper held her stuffed rabbit in her arms again as she left the room now, quietly.

 

She remembered where Black Hat's room was, since she saw him walk in there earlier.

 

Piper silently walked down, also touching the wall. She notices the door and opened it, in a quiet way.

 

She walks in, closing the door behind her. She also saw that Black Hat was still asleep.

 

She got into Black Hat's bed and under the blanket, quietly.

 

Piper stayed close to him, her eyes were closed now as she had fallen asleep again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_An hour later -_

 

Black Hat wakes up, slowly opening his eyes. He noticed that it was still dark out.

 

Then, he felt a strange warmth near him. He slightly sat up, feeling around him a bit. He notices that there's something under his blanket.

 

He moved the blanket down and found out what it was.

 

It was Piper in his bed, her stuffed rabbit was also there.

 

Black Hat saw her, curled up into a ball, next to him.

 

He has a slight glare but, lets her stay there anyway. He doesn't touch her, instead he lays back down and gets comfortable, with her still near him. His eyes would be on the child for a second then, he sighed softly to himself.

 

He closed his eyes again, sleeping now. 

 


End file.
